


A Familiar Dance

by Angleterre97



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Nyotalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angleterre97/pseuds/Angleterre97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've always liked this song," Marianne said, almost absentmindedly. "It makes me think of home when I hear it." Arthur scoffed quietly, home to her being France. (England x Fem!France)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Familiar Dance

"Aren't you cold out here?"

Arthur turned his head, away from the garden as he stood at the railing of the grand balcony. When his eyes landed on her, she took his breath away. Marianne looked stunning in her evening gown.

"No, it's nice out here, it's too stuffy inside."

She nodded, leaning on the railing as well.

"You're still having a good time though?"

He sighed. How could he be? This was his brother's engagement party. He was happy for Allistor, to be sure, but at the same time it was bitter-sweet. Arthur was still a single man. He only nodded to the question.

"She's a lucky one, she is..." The Frenchwoman sighed, twirling a piece of hair that had fallen elegantly from her up-do. "Alli is going to make a great husband. "

"Yes, probably..."

They stood in silence for a minute or so, watching as the moon light danced across the garden. In the background the music trailed off at the end of a number, and a few moments later started a new one.

"I've always liked this song," Marianne said, almost absentmindedly. "It makes me think of home when I hear it."

Arthur scoffed quietly, home to her being France.

"When do you return?" He asked, offering a hand. A silent request.

"In about a week." She replied, taking it. They began to to step in time, slowly turning across the balcony.

"You spend so much time going back and forth for work."

"It can't be helped. Someone has to bring some fashion sense to this dreadful island."

Arthur guided he along with a confident step.

"I don't understand why you don't just move here already." The woman sighed, leaning her head against the Englishman's chest.

"Only if I could move in with you."

His step faltered for a moment, and Marianne laughed lightly.

"Really, why don't you just ask for my hand already Arthur?"

He sighed again. Perhaps totally single wasn't quite it.

"How long are you going to keep at that?" He asked, twirling her in a new direction. Her, himself, and his brothers had all been childhood friends, and she had always teased him that way.

"Until I get my perfect gentleman, of course."

The music faded again, leaving the two standing together in silence once more.

"Should we go back in?" Arthur asked, his hands still around the Frenchwoman's waist.

"Probably." She replied, but made no move to do so.

"Are you staying in a hotel?"

"Oui."

"That must be expensive."

She smiled. "A bit"

"Why don't you stay at my place?" He offered, finally pulling away. He took her hand and they headed back to the party.

"For the rest of my trip?

Arthur smiled as well, they had danced this number many times before.

"For as long as you'd like."


End file.
